Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep
by coleyyluvsyoouh
Summary: Just go with it!
1. Chapter 1

DON'T MAKE PROMISES THAT YOU CAN'T KEEP.

"Well hello there, sunshine!"

My eyelids flew open, and everything was a blur. "Wh-where am I?" I gasped for air, and choked when I finally found it. As I turned onto my stomach, I felt sharp pains shoot throughout my body; especially in my rib cage. I winced as my hands flew to grip the area around it.

"Oh…you don't look so good Sunshine." The girl beside me whispered, putting her hand on my back. "If I had my wand I'd fix you right up."

I smiled, slightly nodding. "Thanks for the offer, but I doubt there's anything you can do for a 'crutio curse'."

I heard her gasp, and her grip tightened on my shirt. "Oh no…"

Slowly pulling myself to my knees I asked again where I was.

"Malfoy Manor, in the dungeon." I heard a boy shout.

"You've got to be joking…" I shook my head, suddenly thinking to check my pockets for my wand; it was nowhere to be found. Tears sprang to my eyes as I thought of my grandfather; he must be scared to death…if he isn't already dead.

"What do they have you for?" the boy asked rudely, now standing over me.

"I have no idea, actually. My grandfather was offered some sort of proposition by Bellatrix, I found her with her wand pointed at his throat, I attacked, and…now I'm here."

I heard the girl choke. "You, you attacked Bellatrix?!"

"Well, sort of. I tackled her, but she…I was no match against her…"

"And now you're here. Pitty." The boy scoffed, shaking his head.

There was a moment of silence as I struggled to stand. I leaned against the wall for support; waiting for the pain to settle and for my vision to return to normal.

"My name is Cindy! And this is my brother, Chris." She smiled up at me. I finally realized that she was chained to the wall.

"Audrey." Hearing footsteps in the distance, my head swiftly turned to the cell entrance.

"Audrey…" Chris whispered. "Whatever happens, stay strong." He sighed, turning away to stare at the ground.

Soon Lucius Malfoy was within sight, followed by two large men; dressed in dark robes, their wands at their sides. Once they reached the opening I chuckled.

"Wands aren't necessary, boys." I smirked, looking Lucius in the eye. "I want to know why I'm here." I demanded; hoping he couldn't hear my heart racing in my chest.

"All in time." He stated, motioning for me to follow him.

It was a long walk down the halls of the dungeon. There were many chained, a few I had recognized from random classes at Hogwarts. I heard a few whisper my name, and the rumors started.

"_Hey, it's Audrey. On her way to meet the Dark Lord; I doubt she'll make it back." _

My head turned toward him. "What?!" my heart skipped a beat, '_the Dark Lord?! HERE?!' _I felt my breathing get heavier, and eventually I had stopped walking, staring at the kid. I felt one of the two men pulling on me, and hitting me to keep up. '_Is he a Death Eater?! The Dark Lord can't be here. NO! No Audrey, he's NOT back. He can't be.'_

Before I knew it we were out of the dungeons; standing in a bright corridor, in front of many, two of which I was hoping to never see again. Bellatrix Lastrange, and the Dark Lord. My heart sank deep within my chest as I hung my head. The last time I had seen him was when I was young, right after he'd murdered my parents. He would have done away with me too, if it weren't for my grandfather grabbing me and apparating to the United States. _Does he recognize me… Oh god no._

I dragged my feet behind Lucius, as he approached the Dark Lord at his throne.

"Master, I give to you Audrey Tredway."

_MASTER?! He's a Death Eater too? _

From the corner of my eye I saw Voldemort twirl his wand between his outstretched, bony fingers.

"Ah…Audrey." He stood and slid his wand up his sleeve. "How are you?"

I stayed silent. I couldn't believe he was talking to me as if nothing had happened. After a few seconds I felt one of the men behind me shove his foot into the small of my back, between my rib and my hip. I gasped and fell forward, catching myself on my knees and my alms smacking the ground.

"You will address the Dark Lord when he addresses you!" he hissed.

"I-I'm in pain."

Within seconds I saw Voldemorts' feet inches from my face. "I can tell." He stated.

Once I stood to my feet, I looked at him. His face made my stomach turn, as I remembered back to that dreadful night. "What am I doing here?"

"You will play an important role in my plan, Audrey."

Gritting my teeth, I demanded, "And that is?"

"Ah, interested are we?" he chuckled and began to twirl his wand once again. "You will attend Hogwarts, make friends with Harry Potter and his friends, learn of their plans to attack me, and report them to Draco." He pointed his wand in the direction of the large group of people.

"And if I refuse?"

He smiled. "It's quite simple you see, I will kill your grandfather…_just _as I killed your parents." He hissed and burst into laughter.

I felt the tears spring to my eyes. I did not want to join his army, but my grandfather's life depended on me… I lowered my head in shame, and nodded. I felt the tight grip of Lucius' hand on my shoulder.

"Good choice, girl." I winced at the words, and let the tears fall.

"There is a catch, Audrey." Voldemort teased. "Draco has a duty to fulfill at Hogwarts this year, you will see to it that it's met, even if it means risking your own life."

I nodded, but kept my head lowered. My hands flew to my mouth, to keep my sobs in.

Later that night I was shown to my own room, where I freshened up for the next morning. Where Draco and I would meet the train to start a new year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T MAKE PROMISES YOU CAN'T KEEP.

"I didn't think it would be a good idea if we're seen together very often." I heard Draco sigh as he handed me a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked, setting my suitcase down to read it.

"Don't! Wait until you're on the train." He said quickly and walked passed me. Within seconds he was blended in with the rush of the crowd, waiting to board the Hogwarts Express.

It was a few hours later when I remembered the note in my pocket. Sighing, I slipped it out; Draco had demanded that I skip the welcoming feast to meet him outside the library.

Leaning my head against the cold window, I decided I'd better get some rest; I hadn't had any sleep the night before, and it was taking its toll on me.

'_Grandpa…? GRANDPA?!' I screamed, running into a dark room, with light only shining on a limp figure; laying flat against the floor. When I got to him I dropped my wand, holding him in my arms. Tears fell from my eyes as I tried to find a pulse. _

"_Grandpa, stay with me. It's going to be okay… It's going to be okay, Grandpa! I promise. I promise, I promise Grandpa!" _

"_Oh...Audrey; what have I told you about making promises that you can't keep?" _

_I froze, recognizing the voice immediately. It was of course, Voldemort. Snatching my wand from the floor, I turned to point it at him. As I saw what was before me, Voldemort had his wand directed at me, with Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy standing directly behind him. Bellatirx had a limp Draco in her grasp, her wand held against his bare neck._

_As my wand slipped from my fingers, Voldemort's dark laugh filled the room._

"Are you okay?"

I awoke to someone shaking my leg to wake me.

As I struggled for air, I sat up immediately. As vision slowly returned to my eyes, I saw that the person waking me was none other than Harry Potter.

"Uhh… Yeah. Just a nightmare I suppose." I shook my head and saw that Draco was standing in the hallway. His face was blank; I couldn't tell if he was happy that I was talking to Potter, or angry. I sighed as Potter sat on the bench across from me.

"Ah, I know how you feel. I've been getting those a lot lately." He looked at me, then to the hallway.

My breath caught in my throat, we were for sure caught now. I looked back to the hallway. But Draco was gone.

"What is it that you're looking at? There's nothing in the hallway."

I shook my head. "Oh, it's nothing. What's your name?" I sighed.

"Harry, Harry Potter. And yours?" he smiled, and stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Audrey Tredway." I blushed, setting my hand gently into his.

"Will this be your first year, Audrey?"

"No."

"Oh, I haven't seen you around before. These are my friends; Ron Weasley, and Harmione Granger. Guys, this is Audrey Tredway."

Harmione smiled and shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you. Harry, we really must get back to our seats. Neville says he has some news about, you-know-who."

I looked up at Harry to see his smile fade. "Alright, it really was nice meeting you Audrey. Hopefully I'll see you around." And with a smile, he was gone.

Within seconds, Draco was sitting before me. "What was that about?"

I smiled. "Oh… Draco! I'm, so happy you're alright!"

"What are you talking about? I've been in the next cart over this whole time, and you just saw me while you were talking to that no good, Potter."

I sighed; my dream had taken its toll on me. It was odd, I knew that the likely hood of Draco and I becoming friends was quite small, but I hoped we would be.

"What did Potter have to say?" he asked, keeping his eye on the door.

"I was having an awful dream, Draco. It was terrible! I suppose he saw me shaking, so he woke me up to make sure I was alright and introduce himself."

At that, a smile spread across Draco's face. "It seems as though making friends with Potter would be easier for you than I thought. Good." He stood to leave. He paused as he saw my face fall. "It's risky being in public with you Audrey, we're almost to Hogwarts, I'll see you outside the library." And with that, he was gone.

He was right, within minutes we arrived at the Hogwarts castle. I found it easy to slip away from the groups heading toward the feast.

I smiled as I saw Draco leaning against the doors of the library.

"Hi."

"Hello. Here's the deal, I need you to become good friends with Potter and his friends. Learn their secrets, and all that you can about their plans to defeat the Dark Lord. Under no circumstances are you to reveal our friendship, understand?"

I nodded. "So I'm like your spy?"

"You are my spy, yes."

I sighed. _No, I'm Voldemorts' spy… Not yours._

"Oh, and this belongs to you."

I stepped back, throwing my hands against my mouth, preventing me from screaming. I stared at the object he held in his hands, as tears flooded my eyes. "The wand my grandfather gave me… Thank you, Draco."

He nodded, fighting a smile. "You're going to need it, seeing as how they made a dueling club to prepare for the war against you-know-who."

I gasped, almost dropping my fragile wand.

"What?"

"On the train… Harmione said they needed to go back to their seats because Neville had new news about 'you-know-who'. I didn't make the connection until now."

Draco shook his head. "You'll find all of that out later. Don't worry about it. We can talk more tomorrow after classes. I'm not sure if you've been placed in Slytherin or Hogwarts. You may want to hurry to the feast and find out."

"What are you going t do, Draco?"

"Cause some mischief, like always." He smirked and turned to leave. "Oh, meet me in the forbidden forest after your last class tomorrow."

As I hurried back toward the feast, I heard the sounds of hurried students rushing to their dorms. They were excited about which houses they were put into, and eager to start their classes.

"Audrey! Hey, Audrey!" I stopped and turned around to see Harry rushing toward me.

"Oh. Hey Harry. How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine, were you not at the feast?"

"No. I was wandering instead, good thing I wasn't very hungry, huh?" I faked a small laugh, thankful it was too rowdy for him to hear my growling stomach.

"Oh I see. How are you?"

"I'm alright, just incredibly tired. I have an early morning coming my way, goodnight Harry!" I smiled and hurried toward my room.

I had been given two roommates that I had never met before; one girl was named Julie, she had light brown hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes to match. She was a sweet girl, who liked to talk about boys. Then there was Siena; she had thick black hair and bright blue eyes. She was quiet though, like she had a secret.

As I dressed for bed, I stared into the mirror at the tiny figure looking back at me. I smiled, remembering my small argument about my hair with my grandpa. He had begged me not to get it done before school, but I needed a change. Everyone remembered me last year from my thick dark curls; this year my hair was flat and chocolate brown, with a strip of light pink. I thought it was fun, but my grandpa thought I was crazy. Tears filled my eyes as I reminisced back to that day. _I hope you're okay Gramps. Everything will be okay. It will be okay, I know it. _I swiped the tears away with my sleeve as a few girls wandered into the bathroom. I looked back into the mirror; my dark green eyes and brown hair reminded me of a caramel apple sucker.

I slipped out of the bathroom and wandered down the halls back to my dorm. I hurried into bed and turned my lights off. I had a very early morning, considering tomorrow was the first day of dueling; and Draco had demanded my presence.


End file.
